A Light In The Dark
by StarryNightxox
Summary: Set during, and after the season 6 finale. Owen and Cristina pairing. Characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfic. I thought I'd write it on my favourite Grey's anatomy couple; Cristina and Owen. Please review!**

Owen stood, frozen to the spot as he watched the blood seep from her unconscious body. Gary Clark was holding a gun inches from him; he needed to get to her. Owen made a move toward her whilst Gary tightened his grip on the gun, 'Please, let me help her' most people would call him crazy, trying to reason with a murderer, but she was worth it. 'She wasn't going to stop fixing him! I had to make her' Mr Clark tried to justify his actions,

'She was doing her job, she doesn't deserve to die, she's a good person', Owen spoke quickly, knowing that every second of his life he wasted talking to a serial killer, was another second from Cristina's. 'She's a surgeon; a murderer! You all are!'

'Really? Then why are you the one holding a gun, shooting people who deserve nothing but to live?' He knew it was risky to shout at a man holding a gun in his face, but he was getting angry. Mr Clark was starting to get nervous under the glare of Own Hunt; his bright blue eyes bore down into his core. He stared back, and after a few moments reluctantly gestured with his gun for Owen to move and help his girlfriend. What happened next took Mr Clark by surprise; Owen's US Army training kicked into action as he moved towards Cristina, flicking his hand, and releasing Gary's grip on the weapon in his hand, he continued by repeatedly punching the gunman in the face. Gary put up a fight, until eventually, Avery was able to remove his hands from Derek's chest, and hit Gary around the back of the head with a metal tray. As Gary Clark crumpled to the floor, Owen slid down and immediately began trying to stem the flow of blood coming from the two wounds in Cristina's chest. 'Dr Hunt!' Avery yelled as he busied himself, finishing off Derek's surgery-luckily Cristina was almost finished by the time Gary shot her. 'Dr Hunt!' He repeated when he got no response, 'Not now Avery' Owen replied.

'What do we do? I-I mean with Mr Clark, when he wakes up he'll be angry…with us' Jackson stammered, 'w-we have to get out of here'

'We can't move them, it's….too risky' Owen replied, suddenly startled by the moan that escaped Cristina's lips, 'Cristina?' He spoke softly when her eyelids fluttered open and quickly closed again, as she screwed up her face in pain, 'Shhhhhh…it's okay' he comforted her.

'I-it hurts' she managed to whisper

'I know, I know, but we're going to get you out of here, okay?'

'Okay' she breathed.

'But sir!' Avery protested 'I thought you said it was too risky'

'How long 'till you finish with Shepard?' Owen asked carefully

'Not long before I can close, why? Do you think we can move fast enough before Clark wakes up?'

'Possibly, just try to work fast.'

'Maybe you should get Cristina out now, and we'll follow soon' Jackson asked. Owen looked down at Cristina, who had drifted unconscious once again. He nodded his head silently, and proceeded to cover her in a thin blanket and gently lifted her into his arms. She breathed in sharply and opened her eyes with a confused look on her face, and tears in her eyes, 'It's okay Cristina, we're going to get you out' he gave her a small smile as he stood up fully and swiftly left the OR followed by April, who had been crying in a corner of the scrub room since they heard the gun go off.

'Derek's going to be okay, right?' she asked

'Cristina did a good job, but it's up to Avery now' Owen replied quietly, adjusting his hold on Cristina as she winced. They rounded the corner towards the elevator, and April pushed the buttons repeatedly until they quickly realised that it wasn't working. Owen quickly continued along the corridor and rushed up the stairs two at a time, quickly closing the distance between himself and the main entrance, where a large crowd had gathered.

April suddenly stopped and turned as she heard footsteps coming from behind. Jackson and Meredith appeared around the corner with a sedated but stable Derek. The group followed Owen towards the waiting ambulances, where he laid his girlfriend down carefully onto a gurney and hopped into an ambulance with her.

**Hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter soon. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to the sound of monitors bleeping around her, Owen was sleeping in the chair by her bedside, there were dark rings under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. He looked worried, even in his sleep, even more so when he woke up, feeling her eyes watching him. He looked at her, concerned 'How are you feeling?' he asked her,

'Fine, but I guess that means I'm loaded up on pain meds?'

'Yup, lots' he smirked as he swooped in to kiss her gently on the forehead. She scooted across the bed to let him climb in with her, 'I don't want to go back to sleep' she whispered softly,

'Why not?'

'In case I have more nightmares', he frowned at her and kissed her again, he knew how terrifying nightmares could be,

'I'll stay with you, you need to get some rest so you can get better' he pointed out, 'Don't worry, I'm not leaving you'. She drifted off to sleep shortly after, and true to his word, he stayed with her until she woke up, and Meredith came in to check on her. 'How's Derek?' Owen asked,

'He's fine, could do with another visitor though' she replied, indicating for him to leave so that she could talk to her twisted sister. He left the room, saying that he would visit Derek, and get Cristina something to eat. Meredith turned to her 'I appreciate what you did in there; you risked your own life to save his' she paused as Cristina flinched at the memory, 'Look, I'm glad you're okay, and that you and Owen are moving on, but…' Cristina rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew where this was going. '...things can't just go back to the way they were just because a couple of people got shot! It took you almost dying for him to realise that he loved you', she was cut off suddenly by Cristina who had gotten angry,

'He never doubted that he loved me, he doubted his feelings for Teddy, the shooting…just clarified that he doesn't love Teddy, he came back for _me_!' her voice had risen dramatically, and a small crowd had gathered outside the nurses station near her room at Seattle Pres. to listen in on her argument. Owen was stood at the door, watching Meredith, 'Get out' he said softly as he went in and sat down, handing Cristina her lunch without a word.

After they had watched the crowd disperse, he began to talk, 'What you said was true, I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, just the fact that I was the reason Meredith came to see you…not to make sure you were okay, only to make a jab at me' he sighed heavily, 'Cristina, I will always love you, you will never have to doubt my feelings for you again, I promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I can't think of a better time for doing this than now', a high-pitched squeal came from outside the door, and they both turned their heads to look at Lexie, who embarrassingly averted her eyes and murmured a quick apology, before Cristina looked back to Owen, and the diamond ring he was holding in his hands, she gasped quietly, as she looked into Owens eyes, 'Cristina Yang, will you marry me?' he had a hopeful look in his eyes, and after a few moments of gazing at him, she found an answer; of course she would marry him, why did he even need to ask? She quickly realised that she still hadn't answered him,

'Yes' she told him, 'Yes, yes, yes!'

**Wondering whether to write a new chapter, or should I just leave it here? Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, I know it's been a while since I posted any chapters, but I decided to try carry on with the story, and so here it is; Chapter 3!**

It had been two weeks since Gary Clark's murder-suicide, and was now the day of Christina's release. She was glad to escape the walls of the hospital; they were so full of memories, memories of things she wanted to forget. She kept herself sane by planning her fast approaching wedding, and because she had so much spare time on her hands, she was almost finished.  
Owen appeared at the door with a wheelchair, 'Oh I am not getting in that!' she exclaimed  
'Cristina, c'mon! You're not better, get in the wheelchair'  
'I'm fine, I can walk' She retorted  
'Cristina-'  
'No Owen'  
'Fine, you sure?'  
'Owen, I can sure as hell walk to the parking lot! Now let's go.'  
'Fine' Owen gave up; he didn't want to stress her out right now.  
They walked uneasily to Owen's truck, Cristina was on edge and they spent the ride back in silence as Cristina slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. Owen pulled over and helped her out of the car. 'Are you sure you don't want to get our own place? I mean we're getting married in a week'  
'Cristina, of course we can get a new place, but I don't think you're in any fit state to move house,' he pointed out as he helped her up the steps to her apartment.  
'Fine, but after the wedding, we're getting away from Callie and her shiny, happy place-I wanna be sad and annoyed in peace!'  
Cristina sighed as Callie and Arizona stood by the door to welcome her home, she grimaced as they each pulled her in for an excruciatingly long hug. 'Hey, Welcome back, we missed you! C'mon, we're going to Joe's to celebrate' Callie exclaimed. Cristina took a moment to think-she really could do with a drink 'Sure, why not'  
'I think maybe you should stay in tonight, you did just get shot' Owen piped up. Cristina rolled her eyes 'Why don't you guys go ahead, we'll catch up after I get some rest?'  
Callie agreed and she, Arizona and Mark left for Joe's while Owen escorted Cristina inside, settled her into bed and laid beside her, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.  
She woke with a start about an hour later, Owen looked up from his laptop, 'Nightmare?' he asked, she nodded shakily 'I'm going to get ready for Joe's' and with that she made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. Owen could hear sobs coming from the other side of the door, and went to make sure she was okay. 'Cristina?' he asked, knocking gently. When there was no reply, he peered through the door carefully, she was curled up on the floor crying and shaking uncontrollably. 'Cris?' he asked uncertainly 'You okay, are you in pain?' she looked up  
'No, I'm fine' Owen sighed and sat beside her, talking soothingly until she calmed down, 'Do you want to talk about it?'  
'No' she replied, and got up to finish getting ready. Owen rolled his eyes, what was he going to do about her.  
20 minutes later and they had arrived at the bar, Cristina had begun on her usual red wine, and quickly moved on to tequila shots. After a while her speech became more and more slurred, she stumbled, rather than walked, to the bathroom and later began to have a loud, incomprehensible argument with Joe, the bartender, after he took her keys so she couldn't drive herself home and so he called Owen to come and pick her up.

**I would love to hear everyone's thoughts, I know it's not particularly long, but please review/follow anyway :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter 4 is here, I know it isn't long at all, but I'm having a bit of writer's block :(**

Owen sighed as he ended the call, he was waiting for Cristina to come back with Callie and Arizona, but when they showed up home alone he started to panic, even more so when he realised she wasn't answering her phone. So when he got the call from Joe saying that she needed to be picked up, he was both relieved and worried at the same time; she wasn't supposed to be drinking whilst she was on medication, but at the same time he was relieved that he now knew where she was.  
With a heavy sigh, he got up from his spot on the couch and headed out of the door, keys in hand, and slammed it hard behind him.  
She could tell when he entered the bar, sensed his presence behind her as he breathed heavily, probably from rushing in from the car park.  
'Cristina?' he asked, unsure.  
'Hey' she replied slowly, 'please do-don't take me h-home.' she begged quietly, not wanting to return to the quiet of their small apartment.  
'Cristina, c'mon, lets just go home, you need to rest, you know that you shouldn't be drinking in this state.' he reasoned with her calmly, seeing how agitated she was already.  
'I can't,' she whispered so quietly he barely heard it, 'Everywhere reminds me of what happened, I can't sleep; the only thing I want is to sit here and drink until I don't remember what happened.'  
'Cristina, Cristina, you're safe now, he can't hurt you again' he reassured her, 'I won't let anybody hurt you again.'  
Her protest was short lived as he carefully lifted her from the bar stool and supported her on the short walk to the door. The walk back to the car was slow and painfully silent. She stumbled a lot whilst walking, and would've lost her balance completely had it not been for his strong arms holding her up.  
He stole quick glances at her on the way home, to make sure she was okay. She had her eyes closed with her head resting on the cold glass of the passenger window; the only way he knew she was still awake was from the occasional loud noises that were a regular on the streets of Seattle on a Saturday night, that made her jump every now and then, much to his discomfort; he knew the shooting was difficult and that it would change her, but he didn't expect such radical differences between how she was before, and how she is now. Before she was feisty and sarcastic, now she gave up so easily, he was surprised he didn't have to carry her home from the bar judging on how she used to act.  
When they got home it was late, but still she made as much noise as possible, much to the dismay of Callie and Arizona, to drown out the eerie silence, and the memories that came with it. Owen sat still, observing her every move, staying with her until she got tired enough to fall asleep in front of the TV.

Him being there couldn't always stop the nightmares though, and it didn't help that he had to go back to work much sooner that she was due back. She had nightmares almost every night, but she tried her best to hide it from Owen because he was becoming increasingly tired from stress at work. Some nights she would wake up screaming, others silently gasping for air, these were the worst even though they were easier to hide. She thought the nightmares were partly to do with the suffering in her relationship with Meredith as well as the PTSD since it always seemed to be her or Owen that they revolved around.  
She hoped she could begin to forgive Meredith soon…

**Thanks for reading, please review! Chapter 5 coming up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up!**

It had been 2 weeks since Cristina had arrived home from the hospital, she and Owen were now content in their married life. They had a simple ceremony at City Hall like she wanted, with just Callie, Arizona and Teddy as their witnesses-Cristina and Meredith has still not spoken since their argument at the hospital-and later returned to their newly bought home near the hospital; they didn't want a honeymoon, Cristina wasn't really up to travelling, as it still took a lot out of her to even walk around for a long time.

'Are you sure?' Owen asked cautiously, 'You're still recovering, why don't you stay home for a little while longer?'  
'Trust me Owen, I'm perfectly fine.' Owen rolled his eyes at this last word fine, the word that told him she clearly wasn't, 'Besides' she continued 'everyone is back at work now, even Shepherd!'  
Owen couldn't help but laugh at her subtle mocking of the other surgeon, she's finally letting herself become as witty and sharp as she was before he thought. 'Fine,' he said 'but don't complain to me when you come back tonight exhausted and in pain.' he added with a satisfied grin as he held the door open for her to exit.  
Her day had been ordinary; with not much to do, but not quite bordering on boring…if only it had felt that way to her. She had been happy to be placed on Owen's service for her first day back, but soon came to regret pushing him to let her work again when the first case came into the pit.  
'Male, 35, involved in a gang fight, severe head injuries and several GSW's to the chest...' Cristina froze, how could she possibly think that she was ready to come back! Owen gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand as they took the injured man to the trauma room.

Owen sighed. How could he have been so stupid, he thought she wasn't ready to come back! She collapsed in the OR in the middle of surgery and couldn't move because of fear. The worst part of it was when he saw Meredith leaving the gallery to see her, he knew this would end in another shouting match.  
The drive back was silent, as a lot of their time together had been lately, but it wasn't because the relationship wasn't working; all anyone ever talked about anymore was the shooting, and he knew that was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now. So he had resorted to mindless small talk to break the ice at home, not that it was working.  
'I really think you should start to see a therapist,' Owen began  
'What? Why? I'm perfectly fine!' She replied loudly  
Fine, she was saying fine again he thought. 'Why not? You collapsed in the OR because you were to scared to operate again!'  
'God, is that all anyone talks about now! So I had a momentary freak-out! Big deal!'  
'Cristina, you saw first hand what PTSD can do, and you know how much therapy can help!'  
'That was different, you were in the Army, you knew what you were walking into when you signed up! When I started working at the hospital, I didn't know I was going to get shot!'  
He winced, how could she say that. 'You think I wanted to end up the way I did? You think I wanted to hurt you that way?' Owen's voice had risen dramatically, as it usually does when he talks about his past. Cristina remained silent as he continued, 'It took me physically hurting you for me to realise that I needed therapy! What's it going to take for you to realise you need it too?'  
Her eyes watched him walk to the door and slam it hard behind him. She wasn't expecting that.

**In the process of writing chapter 6, hopefully it will have some Meredith in it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, chapter 6 is finished! Enjoy reading :)**

Meredith Grey regretted her decision to go for a drink as soon as she walked through the door. After the fight with Cristina 2 weeks ago the pair hadn't spoken at all, not even so much as a nod to eachother in the hallway at work, Meredith was getting tired of it. She wanted to be able to talk to her friend when she needed her, and she knew that things weren't right at work with Cristina. Apparently her work issues had spread to her home now too, because here Owen was, sipping on a scotch and looking troubled.

Audibly sighing, she walked over to the corner of the bar and took a seat next to him.

'Hey Meredith, what can I get you?' Joe asked

'Just the usual thanks Joe' she turned to Owen

'Problem?' he asked

'No,' she paused 'You?'

'No.'

'Right, hows Cristina?'

'Fine, she's fine'

'Look, you might not want to talk to me of all people right now, but I'm giving you the option of having someone to talk to who might actually give a damn, take it or leave it!'

Owen laughed bitterly, _here goes _he thought, 'Cristina is refusing to go to therapy when it's obvious she needs it.'

'Well you and I both know how stubborn Cristina is, but that's just how she is, you married her knowing it'

'Yeah, but this is different, she knows she needs therapy, she saw what PTSD can do, but she's just pushing me away.' He sounded defeated.

'Yeah, but you walking out of that door is going to make it more difficult, I mean now, she's actually managed push you away, that's not what you're supposed to do' Meredith reasoned, how did she end up comforting the guy she was supposed to hate?

'I suppose, she just makes it so hard'

'I know' Meredith replied as she drained her first shot of tequila.

'She wants to talk to you, she wants to forgive you,' Owen said quietly

'Well then why hasn't she?'

'Because of me,' Owen stated 'She doesn't like what you said about me'

'I guess you heard huh?' Meredith asked wearily

'Yep, whole thing'

'Good,'

'Good?' Owen replied, puzzled

'Yeah, you know what I think of you, yet you're still sitting here talking to me. Good' she stated again. Owen just looked down at his drink, contemplating what to do next.

'I think you should go home now.' Meredith told him softly

'I think you should come too, Cristina misses you.'

'I don't think I should' she said cautiously

'Of course you should, if I can forgive you, so can Cristina.'Owen stood to leave, shortly followed by Meredith, who walked a few paces behind him, wondering if her person really would forgive her that easily.

She was jolted awake from her restless hour of sleep by the sound of someone at the door, holding her breath and huddled up in a blanket on the couch, she stared at the door, willing it to be Owen.

Her sadness disappeared as a haggard looking Owen entered the room quietly, it was, however replaced with anger and confusion as she saw Meredith just behind him.

She got up from her spot on the coach abruptly and stood directly in front of Meredith, daring her to step inside.

'What the hell do you want?' Cristina spat

'Look Cristina, I'm sorry, I want to talk things over, apologise for what I said' Meredith spoke, weary of a fist forming in Cristina's hand.

'I'm not the one you should be apologising to' Cristina stated, gesturing to Owen

'She already did' Owen piped up 'and I forgave her'

'What?'

'I apologised to Owen, and now I want to apologise to you' Meredith said firmly

'I already told you, I don't need an apology.'

'Yes you do, I might not have said those things about you, but I should've been there to help you get better, I am your _person _and I was too stubborn to support you through one of the hardest parts of your life,' she paused for breath 'and_ I_ should've been maid of honour at your wedding, not Callie!'

Cristina smiled wistfully, it would have been better if Meredith was there with her at the wedding, Meredith did have a point, maybe she should forgive her.

'Come on!' Meredith interrupted her train of thought, 'you're coming with me.' Grabbing Cristina by the arm, she began to drag her out.

'Mer, stop! Where are we going?'

'To Joe's, to drink tequila and dance on the tables!' Meredith grinned.

Owen watched his wife and her best friend walk down the hall, smiling to himself at what he had done.

**So I finally got some Meredith in there! Thanks for reading, please review/follow!**


End file.
